Awakening the Draconic Blood
by shadow12
Summary: Seeing Sasuke seemingly sacrifice himself to save him in Wave causes something within Naruto to awaken. Something ancient, something long thought forgotten and something...not entirely human. Now, with new instincts and age old powers to master, Naruto will stop hiding his strength and fight to protect those he holds dear, even in a world where every breath could be your last.


**Okay everyone, here's my newest story. I was contacted by ****Fi****nalKingdomHearts**** to write this and to tell the truth, I wasn't entirely sure about it until I got into typing it, kinda odd how that happens, but nonetheless here ya go. Hope you like it, and for those of you who have read my other stories, this one's gonna be a little darker than what I usually write, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**It is another harem though so…yeah. It isn't completely decided yet, but I've got the basic outline of it. And yes, for those of you who actually like the pairing anymore; Hinata is in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything even remotely related to the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Awakened Blood.**

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die?" a figure asked with a feminine voice as she gazed down at a blonde haired boy holding the body of his comrade.

Naruto Uzumaki stared down at the senbon riddled body of Sasuke Uchiha, the enemy's words or the fact that he was covered in the needles as well, not even registering to him.

'_Why? Why would he sacrifice himself for me?'_

That thought was the only thing on his mind sat the moment; he just could not understand why Sasuke Uchiha, the Golden Boy of Konoha, would sacrifice himself for someone like him, the village's 'demon'.

All his life Naruto had been hated in the leaf, ostracized by the village of his birth, by the very people he had sworn to protect; and all because of something that was out of his control and something he had no choice in. You see, Naruto was what was known as a jinchuriki, or a human container for a beast of untold power. In this particular case, Naruto held the Kyuubi, or the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

The Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village at the time and rumored to be the strongest shinobi in the Elemental Nations, had been unable to defeat the beast on his own when it attacked the village, and had done the next best thing. He sealed it into a new born Naruto at the cost of his own life.

It was because of this that Naruto was so hated in the leaf village. Parents never let their children be around him, his schooling at the ninja academy had constantly been sabotaged by biased instructors and he'd been forced to live off the barest necessities because the shop keepers kept over charging him for even the smallest amount and most rotten of food. It was only recently that Naruto had graduated and things had started looking up for him and he'd even managed to make a few friends. One of whom had just jumped in front of the senbon needles meant for him.

'_Why?'_

Suddenly, Naruto's vision blurred and he felt an extreme amount of pain assault his eyes. It was as if someone had ripped them out and pored liquid magma inside their sockets before replacing them and sowing them shut. He didn't even have time to fully register it, or give any sign of even feeling it before his vision went completely black.

"Face it Naruto," the hunter-nin stated, unaware of what was happening to Naruto at the moment. "This is the life of a Shinobi. Death is a part of our everyday life. We all have the shadow of death hanging over us in this life. Your friend managed to land a blow to me without flinching and still chose to die protecting you. He is a shinobi to be respected."

Haku stared sadly beneath her mask at the still form of the blond. She knew from the way Naruto's form was beginning to shake that her earlier assumption was true. This _was _the first time Naruto had saw a comrade fall in combat.

But any remorse she felt for causing the blonde any harm was cut off when an oppressive feeling filled the air and a strange, red chakra tinted with black began to come from the Genin; slowly pushing the senbon covering Naruto's body out and healing the puncture wounds. And with that strange chakra came an immense and uncontrollable feeling. A feeling which had Haku struggling to draw breath as she fought off the urge to run, to get away from the person unleashing it.

The feeling was that of pure, primal and unadulterated _bloodlust_.

It only got worse when Naruto brought his head up and stared at her with empty eyes.

Haku shivered, those eyes held nothing, not a hint of emotion. It was as if the person inside had checked out and his body was moving on its own.

'_Such chakra!' _she thought in amazement despite the bloodlust in the air. _'Normal chakra cannot be seen, but yet this…it's so dense I can see it clear as day!'_

Haku could only watch as Naruto set Sasuke's body down and crouch low on all fours. They stared at each other for a moment; her chocolate brown eyes stared into the suddenly changing azure blue.

Haku watched in fear and slight awe as the blonde's eyes slowly morphed from their azure to a burning honey yellow. By the time they finished his eyes were completely yellow, not even the whites remained. Only the vertically slighted pupil contrasted with the yellow of his eyes.

Haku stared for several moments, transfixed with the sight, _'is that…a Doujutsu?'_ she thought to herself in wonder. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Naruto suddenly blurred out of sight.

It was only on instinct that Haku reacted and just barely managed to jump out of her ice mirror and into another before a chakra covered fist smashed right through it.

Naruto blurred out of sight again and a split second later Haku was jumping in and out of her mirrors as Naruto smashed through them one by one.

As they continued this, Haku had no idea how right her earlier thought was and just where Naruto was.

'_**Mindscape'**_

He didn't know what happened or how it happened. One moment Naruto was staring at the lifeless body of his teammate and the next he's in a sewer of some kind, with ankle deep water, dim lighting and two different sized pipes. One pipe, a rather large one at that, was a dark red in color and seemed to be tinted black on the edges. The other, this one looking normal in size and glowing a bright blue, felt as if he was connected to it somehow.

Both pipes seemed to be coming and going from numerous directions. But the red one looked to be coming mainly from the end of the hall Naruto was in, which had a bright red light illuminating the corridor.

Naruto's head cocked to the side in curiosity at his sudden change in location. It was only a moment or so after his arrival when he became aware of something.

The air around him, it was moving toward the light before coming back at him. It was as if there was something big down there breathing the air in and out.

However, before the blonde could ponder any further at his location a voice, loud and reverberating off the walls of the sewer like area, spoke.

"**Come to the light young one, there is much we must discuss."**

Despite all the warnings going off in his head, Naruto did as the voice said and made his way down the corridor to the red light.

When he got to the end and rounded the corner he suddenly found himself in a cavernous room that stretched further than his eyes cold see and had a ceiling that couldn't even be seen. However, on the wall he was facing there was a door to a cage. A cage so large that it stretched the inter width of the room and was just as high. It also had a paper with the kanji for 'seal' written on it stuck to the place the lock would be, not that Naruto noticed that.

As he stared at the cage Naruto heard a roaring wind from within and the air around him moving faster than it was when he had first appeared in this place.

Gulping, he took two slow steps towards the cage, until he jumped back when two eyes with gold irises and slitted pupils suddenly appeared from the darkness inside.

"**Finally you show up, though I knew it would only be a matter of time since you have accessed my chakra." **A monstrous voice chuckled not a moment after the eyes appeared. The sound of it sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto gulped again and looked ready to turn tale and run, but if Naruto was one thing than he was stubborn and would not run from anything, no matter how terrifying it was.

And so he took a shuddering breath and looked straight into the gold eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, with a voice that betrayed no emotion.

He could almost feel the owner of the eyes quirked brow before there was a low chuckling, **"I would expect you to recognize the being sealed within you. But then again considering the rather **_**'interesting' **_**changes I have gone through since being sealed within you, the fact that you do not is to be expected." **

After the voice said this there was a movement inside the cage and then two torches on either side of the room came to life and the area was suddenly bathed in light.

It was as the inside of the cage was illuminated that Naruto saw just what was inside the cage, and the sight almost made him faint from shock.

Towering above him was a seven hundred foot high dragon, its wings folded against its back but poised at the ready in case it needed to take flight. Its scales were a pitch black in color and glinted in the wavering light menacingly, atop its head were two long and jagged horns that stretched up good eight feet further. At the base of its hand and feet were five long and rather sharp looking claws; though the thing that got Naruto's attention the most was what was slowly swaying behind the dragon; nine, scaly and pitch black tails, each topped with a bony spike.

Naruto's eyes flew wide open upon catching the sight and his mouth dropped open in shock.

The dragon seemed to gain a small smirk, though the sight of the many teeth in its mouth did nothing to help Naruto's situation, and it chuckled.

"**So, have you figured it out yet, or do you need another hint?" **it asked.

Hearing the deep voice seemed to snap Naruto out of his state because his hand suddenly flew up to point at the dragon.

"Y-You're the K-Kyuubi!" he shouted, though his head cocked to the side after a moment, "but I thought you were supposed to be a fox."

The dragon sighed in exasperation and its paw came up to palm its face (or snout, whichever you prefer).

"**Baka," **it muttered before straightening itself on its hunches and fixing Naruto with a stern gaze, "**yes well, as you have oh so correctly guessed, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **It paused a moment as a thoughtful look appeared on its face. **"Scratch that," **it said, once again fixing Naruto with its gaze, **"I **_**used**_** to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have been going through changes since the day I was sealed within you, human. It was only a moment ago that they finished, coincidently this also happened to be the moment your bloodline awaked."**

"Bloodline?" Naruto asked as his head cocked to the side in wonder. It was only a moment later that a bright smile took root on his face and he let out a whop of joy and pumped his fist into the air. "HA! I have a bloodline! Take that Sasuke-Teme! You aren't the only one who's special-"

His celebrating was suddenly put to a stop when a large white claw was violently thrust through the bars of the cage, only to stop just short of ripping through his face.

"**That's enough!" **Kyuubi exclaimed angrily. **"No longer will you wear that infernal mask of false stupidity and joy. If you are to continue being my container and wish to receive my help then stop hiding behind it! Show your real self and do not care what those blasted villagers think of you any longer! I am sick and tired of watching as you hide your true self and abilities behind that thing!"**

The Kyuubi stopped and took a breath to calm itself and glared at Naruto, who now had his head bowed low.

The dragon raised a scaly eyebrow in interest at the blonde's reaction. **"Hatchling?" **it asked slowly as if testing the waters.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Naruto's shoulders began to shake and he let out a raspy chuckle, and then another and another after that. Soon they were coming out right after the other and it increased until it was full, blown out laughter.

After several moments, Naruto managed to calm himself and looked up at the Kitsune turned dragon, his eyes no longer sparkling and full of life, now they were dull and lifeless. Though looking closer Kyuubi saw the spark of life was still there, just now more of a little flame compared to the inferno they usually radiated.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as the occasional odd chuckle still escaped him. His voice now sounded duller as well. "But I was beginning to wonder when someone other than the old man would realize that my mask was what they were seeing."

The dragon smirked, revealing its sharp and pointy fangs. **"They might not have yet, but do not forget, hatchling. Being sealed inside you has allowed me to witness your life along with you. There is nothing you have done that I don't know about."**

"Such as?" Naruto asked, quirking his eyebrow at the caged dragon with a smirk.

Kyuubi recoiled a bit; Naruto was blatantly daring it to reveal something that only the blonde would know about his life. The dragon smirked back; it was starting to like this kid and decided to play ball a bit.

"**Such as you are secretly training with the Hyuuga and Uchiha heiresses. That and you just so happen to know about the Hyuuga's feelings for you and you- "**

"Okay, okay! I get it! You know everything I've done in my life, just don't say anymore!" Naruto shouted up at the dragon, an embarrassed blush on his face as he looked away. He had not expected the Kyuubi to know _those_ particular facts.

The fox turned dragon let out a deep rumbling chuckle once it saw the red hue on Naruto's face. While Naruto hid most of his emotions from the village, even he could not deny that he had always had a soft spot he had for the young heiresses. The dragon didn't know why exactly, but it figured it had something to do with how the girls were treated by their families, though the Uchiha's had all been wiped out by Itachi, save for three members, Sasuke, Satsuki and Mikoto. (1)

"**As much as I'd like to sit here and embarrass you, hatchling, I would like to get to why you are here." **The dragon announced, getting back to business.

Naruto's blush immediately vanished and he turned his full attention back to the Kyuubi. "I'm listening."

"**Very well then," **the dragon said before clearing it throat importantly. **"As you know, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, however that title is no longer suitable, so call me ****Yami no Tsudzurao Ryū **** (Nine-Tailed Dragon of Darkness)."**

Naruto nodded, mentally cataloging the new name and saving it to memory.

"**The changes I have go through relate to the reason why you are here so we'll move that." **the newly named Tsudzurao said, settling down on its stomach and resting its head on its hands, **"you," **he brought a spiked tail up and pointed at Naruto. **"Have unlocked the bloodline of your clan; hold your tongue!" **the dragon glared at the blonde as he opened his mouth a question already ready to be asked.

Naruto shrunk back, closing his mouth and nodded slightly.

"**Very good, now, as I said you have unlocked your clan's bloodline. A bloodline, I might add, that is as old as the ninja lands themselves." **It continued, **"I won't explain it fully yet, as we don't have the time to cover it in its entirety. However, I will give you a very basic assessment of its abilities."**

Naruto nodded, listening with rapt attention.

The dragon nodded, this was the Naruto it could work with. **"First and foremost, this is no ordinary bloodline as it is the eldest of them all, and thus predates them and also is the only one known to cross the boundaries other bloodlines are prohibited by. Do you know what those boundaries are Hatchling?" **the dragon asked of its container.

Naruto nodded, "those would be the three very aspects of a bloodline itself. Basically the different types a bloodline can be, those being the eyes, body and chakra. Neither is better than the others as they all hold unique advantages and disadvantages over the others, and a person may only hold one type, as anymore than that and it would be impossible for either to activate, or, if they both did the body would tear itself apart from the bloodlines fighting for dominance. Right?"

The dragon nodded as its smirk widened. It expected nothing less from its host's real personality.

"**That's right," **the dragon nodded before continuing. **"Now, as I was saying. Your bloodline crosses the boundaries that others cannot, as it affects all three aspects." **The dragon chuckled at Naruto's shocked expression.

"**However, it unlocks in three, separate, stages." **The dragon remarked, much to Naruto's continued surprise.

"**The first, would be the eye aspect, or as it more referred as these days, a Doujutsu. The strength and enhancements upon achieving them varies from holder to holder, but they are very much the same; enhanced vision; where your eyesight improves to a point comparable and maybe beyond that of an eagle's. You'd be able to spy on an enemy from up to eight meters from their position, and be able to discern even the slightest of changes in your surroundings. The next, and final, enhancement is thermal vision. This also doubles as something similar to the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan as it allows you to see the heat and/or their chakra, though it is only from one direction instead of their 359 degrees of sight. Also this puts your body in peek physical condition hatchling, but it will not maintain it for you. So you best not get lazy in your training." **The dragon finished its rather lengthy explanation.

Naruto was about to speak when the dragons head jerked up and it looked straight at the high ceiling. Naruto barely had time to quirk and eyebrow before it cursed and turned its attention back to him.

"**I'm sorry hatchling, but we must leave the rest of the explanation for later. I sense your friends outside are in danger and there is little time to act. However, I also sense there is a seal of some kind trying to stop your bloodline from activating and is what caused you that pain you felt just before arriving here, so I'll just take care of that before sending back outside to help your friends." **Tsudzurao said hastily.

"What?! Why would there be a seal on my other than yours?" Naruto finally spoke, unable to hold back his questions at this revelation, though his voice may have been void of its usual exuberance, his shout was almost rivaling its old volume.

The dragon shook its head, **"I am uncertain young one, but even if I were, I have no time to explain how it got there. Just know that it is trying to block your bloodline from activating and needs to be gotten rid of. If it is not it could mean an excruciating death." **

Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped a little, an excruciatingly painful death did not sound pleasant.

"very well," he said, looking the dragon in the eye once more, "how do we get rid of it?"

Tsudzurao stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating how to remove the extra seal, before speaking, **"Simply touch my claw hatchling, doing so will allow me to channel enough chakra through you to break the seal and fully unlock the first stage of the Draconic blood; the Ryogan!(2)" **as it said this the fox turned dragon poked one of its claws through the bars of it prison.

Naruto nodded and mentally stored the name to his bloodline as he walked up to the cage and placed his palm on the curved claw.

Almost immediately upon his hand touching the smooth surface a red and black chakra shot out of it and surrounded him before an untold amount of pain began flowing through his body.

Biting his tongue to hold off a scream, Naruto looked up at the caged dragon to see its golden eyes holding a great deal of remorse.

"**Sorry for this hatchling, but the pain is a drawback to the breaking of the seal holding your bloodline." **Tsudzurao muttered, sounding truly regretful.

That was the last thing that Naruto heard before he found himself outside, his hands on his head and crouched low to the ground.

Only something was different.

His sight was better than it ever had been before, and his body felt different, stronger, taller; more developed even. Almost like it had suddenly grown several inches and all the malnourishment of his body had been reversed.

Despite this Naruto remembered why he was there, and why his vision was better than ever before. Looking up he saw a pair of fearful brown eyes staring into his own and an extremely familiar pale face.

"H-Haku?"

'_**Outside; a few moments earlier'**_

Haku gasped in pain as the out of control Naruto broke through the last of her mirrors and landed a solid punch on her masked face. Said mask was shattered on impact and she was sent flying back.

"Gaahh!" she gasped again as she impacted the bridge and skid to a halt on the ruff cement. She had little time to regain her bearings as Naruto was on her again, his fist raised and ready strike and a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

Seeing it coming and having no way to block or dodge It, Haku could only watch as came in for the finishing blow.

She watched almost in slow motion as it came closer and closer, only to suddenly stop just before it hit her. She was surprised that Naruto hadn't finished his attack and ended the battle, but that surprise quickly vanished when Naruto's fist suddenly shot back to his person and grasped his head as the black and red chakra vanished and Naruto started screaming in agony.

Haku, although surprised about the sudden change in Naruto, scrambled to her feet and backed away from the screaming blonde, never once taking her eyes off him. One thing was clear to the ice user though, whatever was happening to him was going to be big.

Never in her life had her thoughts been so right, because as soon as they made their way across Haku's mind Naruto's screamed became all the worse as his body began to seemingly grow. His arms and legs lengthened, his muscles stretched and bulged as they became more defined. Now too big for his orange jump suit to hold as it strained against the new muscles beneath it.

Though those weren't the only changes Naruto's body seemed to be going through. His hair was lengthening as well and becoming darker in color with red streaks running through his locks. His whisker marks lightened and almost disappeared completely, though they were still there, just so light one had to actually look to see them.

Haku stood stock still as she watched all this and more happen to the Genin in front of her, but as the changes appeared to be slowing down she was forced to brace herself as a shockwave of power blasted off of Naruto's body.

So great was the shock wave that it caused a crater to form in the cement beneath them and shredded his straining jump suit, leaving the now red streaked blonde in nothing but a tight black chainmail shirt and little more than tattered threads for pants. (3)

All through the changes his body underwent Naruto had not ceased his screaming, but the changes appeared to have stopped after the shock wave, and with them Naruto's pain filled screams.

Haku stood there and waited, she was unsure about what the blonde would do now after all she had witnessed. For all she knew he could continue his previous assault on her, and with those new muscles of his she was sure she would be unable to survive another battering like that. So she waited for the blonde to make the first move.

She didn't have to wait long as the blonde's panting form looked up to her, and Haku let out another gasp, this one of surprise, as she got another look at the blondes eyes.

They were the same as when he used that strange chakra but no longer as light as they had been. Instead both the sclera and irises had changed to a dark gold in color, with the irises still visible as they were a slightly darker shade, and each held a blood red slitted pupil in it center.

Haku was brought out of her revere when she heard Naruto speak, his voice now sounding much deeper than the childish pitch it once was and just as powerful.

"H-Haku?"

_**Normal time**_

Naruto stared at the pale face of the girl he had met in the forest a few days before hand. Even if he had hidden just how knowledge able he was; he had not expected Haku of all people to be the fake hunter-nin he'd been fighting.

"You? You're the fake hunter-nin?" he asked, though was surprised when he heard how deep his voice now was.

Although still shocked from the resent events Haku was aware enough to respond, "Why do you not strike?"

Naruto arched a brow, "huh?"

"Did you not just have my life in your hands?" Haku asked, "Why did you not finish it? I'm useless to Zabuza-Sama now that I've lost."

"Wha? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused as to what the girl was talking about.

Haku then went on to tell him about her life as a child. How she grew up on a small farm outside of Kiri and how when she was only seven had found that she could control the water around her and turn it to ice. How she had been scolded by her mother for using it once she showed it to her and how her father had witnessed the event and formed a mob to kill the 'monsters' that were his family. And how Haku had witnessed her own father cut down her mother in front of her and then turn the blade onto her, only for her bloodline to react to the threat by lashing out at it, killing her father and the mob as a result.

After that Haku explained how she'd been living on the streets for several months afterwards before Zabuza had come across her and saw what she could do before taking her in and had been training her to be a weapon ever since.

"Do you see now, Naruto?" Haku asked after finishing her story, her eyes and voice almost lifeless. "I am useless to Zabuza-Sama now. I swore to serve him until I no longer could, I have failed him. So please…kill me." She muttered in a voice so low Naruto probably wouldn't have heard her if it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing.

Naruto recoiled a bit at her request, though he could understand where she was coming from. Even if he was hated inside the village if his birth, Naruto would still do anything to protect it; that was the only real thing about his mask of idiocy, the strength loyalty to the village. Not just because it was his home, but even amongst the hostility in the leaf, he had precious people, friends he'd be willing to sacrifice everything for. Naruto could honestly admit to himself that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost even one of them, though looking at the girl in front of him he figured he'd ask the same if he lost them all.

It was with a heavy sigh that Naruto took out a kunai from the hip pouch that was somehow still hanging from what was left of his belt, and held it up, its tip pointing at Haku.

But there was something holding him back from doing what she asked of him. The images of two girls flashed in front of his mind's eye. One with long dark raven hair, and eyes as black as the night and another with dark shoulder length blue hair and pale lavender eyes.

The images seemed to dance in front of Haku before settling down on either side of her, serious looks on their faces as they shook their heads in the negative.

'_Hina-chan, Suki-chan!' _he thought as his eyes widened at the images of the young heiress.

Just seeing them standing beside Haku was enough to seal his decision and he quickly stowed the knife back into his pouch.

The images of Hinata and Satsuki smiled and nodded before vanishing.

Haku, while oblivious to what Naruto had seen, had witnessed him take out his kunai before putting it away again, she knew his answer to her request.

"W-Why? Why won't you do as I ask?" she asked sadly, staring at him as tears ran down her face.

Naruto sighed, but before he could say anything they both heard something that sounded like a thousand birds chirping as well as a large chakra spike coming from somewhere in the surrounding mist.

Haku, sensing her master was in trouble, thought she could do one last service for him and rapidly bilt up her chakra to form an ice mirror, but just as it started to form she felt something impact the back of her neck and her world started to spin.

The last thing she saw before her world went black was a pair of remorseful golden slitted eyes staring down on her.

Naruto sighed sadly as he caught the young kunoichi in his arms. As soon as he felt Haku building up her chakra, he'd known what she was going to do, and for some reason just could not allow her to sacrifice herself to save Zabuza. He didn't know why but the thought of seeing the girl do so made his heart clench, and he'd used his new found speed to get behind her before she had the chance to complete her jutsu and knocked her out with jab to her neck.

He shook his head and looked towards the area Kakashi was fighting to see that his sensei's arm was impaled through Zabuza's chest, several of his nin dogs holding the bandaged ninja in place.

Naruto sadly shook his head again as he lifted Haku up bridal style and started walking towards Kakashi as he dislodged his hand from the missing nin's chest and the dogs disappeared in a billow of smoke.

'_She's not going to like this, but this is better than the alternative.'_ He thought glancing down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Naruto knew Haku's reaction when she woke up and learned Zabuza was dead was going to be bad, but something inside himself, something he could not explain, told him that saving the girl was the best thing to do in this situation.

He looked over to the direction of his fallen teammate and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him sitting up and being wrapped in a hug be their other teammate, but he snickered slightly when he saw the uncomfortable expression on Sasuke's face as he tried to weasel himself out of Sakura's grasp. The needles still stuck in Sasuke's body made the image all the more humorous.

He readjusted Haku slightly in his arms before turning back to Kakashi and started walking towards him. However, he didn't even make it half way across the unfinished bridge before the sound of someone clapping echoed its way from the other side of the bridge.

Turning to face the sound, Naruto's eye brows creased when he saw the little midget known as Gato standing there with a large army of thugs behind him, all of them armed to the teeth with spears and the like.

"I should have known Zabuza wouldn't be able to take care of you pesky ninja." The midget spoke glaring at the worn out team. "I guess he wasn't much of a demon in the first place then. But no matter, I never planned on paying him in the first place. At least he made the job of taking care of the rest of you all the more easier for my men here." He gestured to the army behind him as he moved his eyes around the Konoha team.

His eyes landed on the girl in Naruto's arms and his face morphed into a twisted grin. "now kill these ninja," he ordered the men behind him, all of whom gave a roar of agreement, but Gato spoke again before they could charge. "but bring me the girl in the runt's arms! I still need to pay her back for breaking my arm, and I think I know just the way to do it. You all can have what's left after I'm through with her." He ordered with a sickening grin.

The thugs roared again and readied their weapons.

Kakashi for his part was starting to feel a little worried. When he'd felt the dark chakra and bloodlust Naruto gave off earlier he'd thought the Kyuubi was making a bid for escape and, as a result, Kakashi had pulled two jutsu he usually had in reserve to finish Zabuza off. Both of which were fairly taxing on his chakra supply, and now, as he watched Gato's thugs prepare to charge, he felt his worry intensify; and for good reason. As an A-ranked shinobi, Kakashi would usually be able to take out an army of thugs like this with little to no difficulty, as would many of his fellow Jonin, but right now, with his reserves seriously low after his fight with Zabuza, Kakashi knew he'd be hard pressed to take them all out without further injury to himself.

As all this passed in his head, Kakashi looked around at his students, Sasuke, while still alive, was only able to stand with Sakura's support, Sakura looked more worried for the young Uchiha than their current surroundings, and Naruto...looked perfectly fine, with only the remainder of his cloths signifying anything had happened to him, despite the obvious changes to his hair and body.

But that did not leave Kakashi in any good thoughts about his two fighting fit students, he knew Naruto would be able to handle his own against most of the thugs here, but he would eventually be overrun by the sheer number of them, and Sakura wouldn't even stand a chance against one of them. In short, Kakashi knew they were royally screwed.

However, that thought had no sooner than entered his thoughts when the feeling of bloodlust once again burst into the area. Kakashi's mismatched eyes widened when he felt the feeling and turned his eyes to Naruto to see him standing there, Haku still in his arms, his head lowered and the black and red chakra once again starting to become visible as wisps.

It was then that Kakashi caught sight of his student's eyes, and had to bite back a gasp of shock when he saw how they had changed.

Slowly, Naruto bent down and gently set Haku on the ground before standing back up and stepping over her to stand before her protectively.

Inside his mind however Tsudzurao was roaring in anger at what Gato had said, **"Take my chakra Hatchling! The little fuck thinks he can threaten to rape one of your mates! Tear him to shreds for even thinking it!" **the dragon roared in a rage, Naruto, although missing the mate part, could only agree with him. (4)

'_With pleasure!' _he nodded mentally as a smirk grew on his face and the black chakra once again surged through his body, only this time it was more and wisps changed into bubbles of chakra flowing around him, slowly coming out of the seal until it completely covered the red streaked blond in a shapeless cloak.

This did not seem to dishearten the thugs as they gave another roar and charged as one.

One crazy thug was faster than the rest and was ahead of them with a spear extended forward. "Hahahahah! I'm gonna ki-" whatever he was going to say was cut off when Naruto suddenly thrust his arm out and with it, sent out an arm made entirely out of the chakra surrounding him and impacted it against the thug. The thug was sent flying for several feet before he impacted one of the guard rails of the bridge, forcing him to come to a crashing stop. Though it was clear by the blood running from his mouth and ears the thug was dead.

However, the arm of chakra did not stop there, as it continued forward and took out several more of the others, each one being sent flying before coming to a similar stop, a few flew over the side of the bridge and sank into the depths of the ocean below. It stopped about halfway through the bandit horde before returning to the blond.

The bandits stopped at this, unnerved on how several of their men were taken out. They all shivered when Naruto spoke, his voice absolutely radiating with power.

"**You think you can just threaten to do what you have and not suffer the consequences!?" **Naruto asked in a demonic voice. **"Think again Gato! Your sins have finally caught up with you and now I shall be the one to make you pay! I will be your judge, your jury, your EXECUTIONER!" **he bellowed.

Many of the bandits looked nervous now, fearful even and looked to be rethinking their decision of working for Gato, but one didn't seem to be as smart as the rest and he yelled out, "you little prick! You killed our men! Let's get him, boys!"

This seemed to spur the others on as they all roared in agreement again and charge once more. What they failed to realize though, was just how much power an enraged jinchuriki possessed, especially if said Jinchuriki's tenant was the strongest of the tailed beasts. In short, the bandits were digging their own graves.

Naruto growled angrily and met them half way across the bridge.

Screams, blood and gore flew through the air as the two forces met and Naruto began ripping into them, his chakra cloak acting as both his shield and sword as it cut through the thugs like butter and protected him from their weapons. It did not however stop the blood from the bandits from penetrating it and landing on his form.

He let out another growl as more of Tsudzurao's chakra flowed through him, and he swiped his hands again, this time turning the fresh chakra into a pair of claws and slashing several thugs in half at once. They were dead long before they hit the ground and added their bodies to the growing pile of corpses.

_**Kakashi**_

Kakashi watched all this in stunned silence as his student literally took out a whole army of bandits in only a minute. He could not believe what he was watching, Naruto, the child of his sensei; was cutting through the bandits like a hot knife through butter, and only in a matter of seconds! Kakashi just could not account for had happened to him to cause this. Though as he watched, Kakashi could not help but notice the similarities between this scene and one other he had witnessed in his life and the person who had caused it.

'_Good Kami!' _he thought in shock, _'the way Naruto is going through them all is similar to the time when I saw Kushina-Sama using the Kyuubi's chakra! But it was red back then!' _he shivered as that last part came into his mind. It seemed whatever had affected Naruto had affected the Kyuubi as well.

'_But his eyes,'_ Kakashi thought as the last of the bandits fell and Naruto stood on the bridge covered in their blood. His eyes made the masked Jonin shiver again; never had he seen eyes like those. _'What happened to you Naruto?'_

_**Normal view**_

Gato watched awestruck and horrified, with impossibly wide eyes visible behind his sunglasses as his 'men' were slaughtered. His army of over a hundred and fifty men was being taken out by a mere boy hardly in his teens! It just wasn't possible!

"D-Demon," the would be dictator muttered in fright as he slowly began to back away, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by the…._thing _that had now finished with his men and was looking at the pile of bodies with a cold stare. If he could somehow manage to get out of here and make it back to eh docks then he could take a boat and get the hell out of there.

But it was for naught as the blonde suddenly turned his golden eyes to the retreating midget and vanished.

Gato's eyes widened again and he turned tail to run, but fell to the ground when he impacted something mid turn.

"**Going somewhere?" **a dark voice asked, causing Gato to nearly soil himself as he turned to the speaker. Standing before him, bathed in the blood of the numerous thugs and still covered in the dark chakra cloak, was the blond brat of the Konoha team, his golden eyes screaming for more blood.

Gato gulped as he tried to shuffle away from the crimson covered blonde. "C-Cant we be reasonable?" the frightened midget asked as his body shook uncontrollably. "I can give you money, women, land, anything you want!" he begged.

Naruto's eye became angrier, **"you dare try to bribe me?" **he asked, **"after everything you've done, after all the pain and suffering you've brought to people, after you've taken everything from them. You think you can escape the consequences of your actions. Think again! I am not one to be bought!" **he screamed, raising his arms above his head as the chakra cloak started condensing above his palms.

Gato, seeing his mistake, leapt to his feet and tried to run, only to be dragged backwards as some of the chakra surrounding Naruto peeled away from the attack and grabbed the crime boss's legs and dragged him back.

"NO! LET ME GO! STAY AWAY!" he screamed in fear, too late to do anything as the attack, now no bigger than a rubber ball, finished charging.

Naruto smirked sinisterly, **"and now, for all the crimes you have committed against humanity, Gato, I sentence you to death!" **he screamed as he brought his arms down and leveled the ball of chakra at Gato.

"**Draconic style: Chakra blast!" (5) **He exclaimed, calling out the name of the attack as he released it in a giant beam of energy.

There was a burst of bright light as the attack fired from the ball blinding everybody in the vicinity, there was a loud 'BOOM!' as the attack was unleashed and everyone heard the last screams of Gato before they fell silent and the light died down.

Opening their eyes, all those present could only gasp at the amount of damage done to the area.

From the spot of the attack's focal point there was a large hole, going all the way through the concrete of the bridge, and from there, there was a narrow trench spanning the length of the incomplete bridge. Nothing remained of the little midget, once known as Gato, not even a piece of his clothing, so great had the attack been from up close that it incinerated him.

Kakashi was amazed by how powerful the attack had been. _'Such a technique!' _he thought in amazement as he viewed the scene, as his eyes roamed around the area they eventually landed on Naruto and widened in worry.

The blonde was crouched on his hands and knees and breathing heavily, the chakra cloak having receded back into the seal.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed as he tried to get to his student but failed as his legs gave out and forced him onto his knees.

Hearing the concerned voice of his sensei, Naruto managed to turn his head and look over in his direction. Doing so revealed that his eyes were no longer golden and were now back to their normal blue color.

"I-I'm fine sensei. That last jutsu took more chakra than I thought it would." He grunted out as he shakily lifted himself to his legs and hurried over to Haku's unconscious form. Thankfully he'd aimed that last attack away from her and his teammates, so no one was hurt.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he check the girl over and found nothing had happened to her during he battle or any adverse affects were accruing because of her exposure to Tsudzurao's chakra, brief as it had been.

Turning back to his team, Naruto was about to speak when another voice spoke up, this one much younger than any of those present.

"Um, is the fight over already?"

As the voice spoke everyone turned their attention in its direction, and were stunned. There stood the entire populous of Wave, armed to the teeth with various house hold items, Inari and Tsunami, Tazuna's grandson and daughter, stood at the front of the large group.

Each of the battle ready villagers were looking at the destruction in front of them in shock. Though before anything more could be said or asked a chuckling brought their attention back to the blood covered blonde.

Naruto looked around at the villagers in amusement, "y-your late, Inari." He muttered before he feel to the ground in a dead faint, the fatigue of unlocking his bloodline and using so much of the nine tail's chakra finally catching up to him.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his student fall to the ground unconscious, he could tell the events of this day were going to be difficult to explain to the Hokage when they got back, but for some reason he found himself chuckling at his student's last words before he losing consciousness. Leave it to Naruto to make a situation like this amusing.

But all amusement left him as his gaze landed on the unconscious body of Haku, and he sighed once more at seeing how much Naruto cared for her, he did just slaughter a literal army of men for the girl after all.

'_Now, what are we gonna do with her?'_

However, had Kakashi been watching, he would have seen a pair of red eyes much like one of his, watching the event of the last few moments, burning with jealousy and anger.

* * *

**CUT!**

**Okay so here's my newest story, sorry if the ending to this one was a little rushed, but I've been promising ****Fi****nalKingdomHearts that I'd get it out as soon as I could for a while now and it is kinda late.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it as I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna be out as I intend to spend some time working on my others, which I've been putting off to work on this one.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**(1) I'll cover the full story later on in the story, so don't worry.**

**(2) a bit over used in this type of scenario I'll admit, but fitting all the same.**

**(3) Could anyone possibly come up with a sketch of that? Just like he is after the transformation? Messed up cloths and all please.**

**(4) Hey he may be smarter than he originally let on, but he's still gonna be somewhat dense when it comes to that kinda thing considering what his life was like and everything.**

**(5) No idea how I came up with that, kind of a spur of the moment I guess.**


End file.
